So I Dub Thee Unforgiven
by Forever Snape
Summary: This is a one-shot fic about Snape based off of Metallica's "The Unforgiven". I personally recommend listening to the song while reading this, but whatever. Have fun!


Disclaimer: Would J.K. write something like this? Do you seriously think I wrote the song "The Unforgiven"? Use your brain. I know you have one. ;)  
  
Alright, this is a one-shot Snape angst. It's basically based off of Metallica's Unforgiven. (Rock on Metallica fans!) Enjoy, folks!  
  
Severus Snape paced around his rooms, every now and then pausing to pick up an object and throw it against the wall. 'I wish I had never joined those sons of bitches Death Eaters.' He summoned a full bottle of Firewhiskey and began to once again drink and meditate on his past. He could still remember his first day at Hogwarts...

**_Flashback..._**_  
  
A young, amazed, eleven-year old Severus stepped out of the rocky boat. He stared in utter awe at the looming castle that blocked his view; that is, until a girl disturbed him. "Hi. I'm Lily Evans. What's your name?" He turned around and looked at the strange girl who had a freckle-dotted face, green eyes, and two red pigtails. "I'm Severus Snape. It's nice to meet you." Severus quickly tried to think of something to say, as this was the first person who talked to him since his mother left him at the train station. "Have you ever seen anything so big?" he pointed at the castle and smiled inwardly as the girl shook her head and began to talk about a book he had never read- Hogwarts: A History. But another voice interrupted their one-sided conversation. "What are you doing talking to a mudblood, Snape?" Said person turned to see a blonde haired boy staring down on him. "How do you know my name?" "You're a pureblood. That's how. My name is Lucius and this Richard Crabbe and Edward Goyle." Lily paled and quickly excused herself when the two other boys appeared. Severus tried to leave too, but Richard stopped him. "Not so fast...you're staying right here..." "Now, now, Crabbe. We don't want to frighten our...friend." Lucius walked over to Snape. "You are our friend, are you not?" Severus hesitated and replied, "Well...I don't know." "Goyle," the blonde motioned to the second rock. "Show him why he wants to be our friend." The boy rose his fist and knocked Severus onto the ground. When Snape got up, Lucius tripped him and all three laughed. Severus stood up and straightened to look the snickering blonde in the eye. Very much wizened, he replied, "I'm your friend.  
  
**End Flashback**_

_New blood joins this earth  
and quickly he's subdued  
through constant pain disgrace  
the young boy learns their rules_

Severus knocked back his third glass of Firewhiskey and stared into the eerily bright flames. He remembered how his life was after that...he had to follow their rules and do what they wanted him to. The young Snape had thought that once he arrived at Hogwarts, he could escape his father's tantrums, beatings, and darkness; but his "friends" were just as bad as Lord Snape, if not worse. But he swore that they would never break him.

_with time the child draws in  
this whipping boy done wrong  
deprived of all his thoughts  
the young man struggles on and on he's known  
a vow unto his own  
that never from this day  
his will they'll take away_

"They didn't break me, they ruined me." The glass Severus had previously been using had been cast off to the side and he was now drinking straight from the bottle. "I'm a professor now instead of doing research. I've had to pay off the evil that my father and companions have forced me to carry out." Severus had been through abuse, torture, and the guilt of seeing so many die, but the brats that he taught never knew. No one knew the inner torture Snape felt that came from torturing others. No one knew; that is, no one except for Dumbledore. 'Damned sneaky bastard. Always prying..." Snape swallowed another mouthful of Firewhiskey and sat down in a black leather chair. Severus looked at the nearly empty Firewhiskey bottle and leaned back, sinking into his seat. "What if I had refused to join and went under the wing of Dumbledore? Would this bottle still be my best friend?" The man spoke aloud to himself. After he spoke this to the darkness, however, he just shook his head and stared once more into the fire. "I don't know anymore."

_what I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown  
never be  
never see  
won't see what might have been_

"All I know is that I'll be associated with those bastards forever. I'll never be free of their rule."

_what I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown  
never free  
never me  
so I dub thee unforgiven_

"They've always ruled me! Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort alike. I've dedicated my entire bloody life to them!" Severus threw the now empty bottle of alcohol into the flames of Hell, which reacted immediately to the substance by growing larger. The Potions master instantly summoned another bottle from the wooden cabinet and opened it quickly. He swallowed the reliever bitterly, which was the only why a man as bitter as him could act. "I can't do this any longer. I will never be free, so why do I even continue to survive. It's pointless. My whole life is wasted and I have more enemies than I can count. They all share the wish of my death."

_they dedicate their lives  
to running all of his  
he tries to please them all  
this bitter man he is  
throughout his life the same  
he's battled constantly  
this fight he cannot win  
a tired man they see no longer cares  
the old man then prepares  
to die regretfully  
that old man here is me_

"I think I will become their personal wish-granter." Severus swooped over to his potions storage room and grabbed a small black vial labeled 'Eternal Darkness'.

_what I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown  
never be  
never see  
won't see what might have been_

_what I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown  
never free  
never me  
so I dub thee unforgiven_

_you labeled me  
I'll label you  
so I dub thee unforgiven_

Once out of the small room, he held the vial toward the light and whispered, "I dedicate this potion and my death to the world that I am now about to depart from. You have labeled me Deatheater and destroyed my life, so I dub thee unforgiven. Enjoy my death." And thus passed Severus Snape from the world of the Unforgiven and unforgiving. 


End file.
